


Hey Angel

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (je crois), Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Melancholy, Sea, Sex, Top Harry, ceci est une métaphore de la vie, ghost - Freeform, happy end, l'amour triomphe toujours, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, little angst, love x., voilà voilà
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Je me suis toujours dit que de toute façon, le monde était illogique et que contrairement à tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, non, il ne tournait pas rond. Qu'il y avait des choses totalement indicibles qui s'y déroulaient. Qu'on ne pouvait rien prévoir, rien deviner.  "</p><p>C'est une histoire d'amour.<br/>Une histoire d'ombre et de lumière.<br/>Où flotte le brouillard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii !
> 
> Je vous présente Hey Angel, en espérant que cette petite (un peu longue) histoire vous plaise.   
> Je ne veux rien spoiler donc pour plus de précisions, il faudra lire la note en fin de chapitre... Juste, sachez que les photos et les citations ont leur importance dans l'histoire, elles ne sont pas là juste pour le plaisir de regarder Harry. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture. xx

_** ** _

 

_**Je me demande ce que tu fais là, je me le demande tous les jours mais je n'en parle pas,** _

_**ça pourrait durer toute la vie comme ça, peut-être que ça durera toute la vie,** _

_**j** _ _**'en viens parfois à l'espérer. (Pas exactement l'amour, A.Cathrine)** _

 

 

 

Nous étions en octobre quand ma vie a changé. C'était un soir banal. Trois messages de Gemma sur mon portable, un de Niall, et un autre de mon opérateur. Il faisait presque nuit sur la ville et j'attendais le bus, frissonnant dans ma veste en jean. J'avais son adresse dans la poche de mon pantalon, et je ne pensais à rien de particulier, un luxe qui, je ne le savais pas encore, ne me serait plus permis par la suite. Mon sac de cours tombait lâchement sur mon épaule et je frottais sans cesse ma nuque, un geste qui m'était devenu habituel sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Je ne prenais pas souvent le bus à vrai dire, l'université étant très proche de ma maison mais mon rendez vous était à l'autre bout de la ville, dans les quartiers nord, et je n'avais pas d'autres choix que l'utiliser. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la ligne 12, et je me suis retrouvé coincé entre une grand mère et son chariot de courses et une jeune fille, écouteurs sur les oreilles, empestant le parfum à la fraise. Je me tenais à une rampe humide, fixant le bout de mes chaussures, surveillant le nom des arrêts qui défilaient sur un petit écran au dessus du conducteur. Je suis descendu au bout de ving minutes, et j'ai ressorti le papier de ma poche arrière. Il avait écrit son adresse rapidement, au stylo à encre violet, les lettres s'entrelaçaient entre elles, formant de jolies arabesques. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai considéré d'un oeil morne les tours grises qui m'entouraient, le parking sordide vers la droite et l'espèce de place entourée d'arbres dont les feuilles avaient pris la couleur douteuse d'une fumée de pot d'échappement. Il y avait là quelques commerces, une boucherie qui affichait en gros sur la devanture sa nourriture Hallal, un Lavomatic 24H/24 7J/7, une boulangerie, un bar tabac. Sur des bancs étaient assis quatre garçons d'une quinzaine d'années, qui fumaient en écoutant une musique plus bruyante qu'harmonieuse. Je me suis approché d'eux d'un pas incertain.

 

  * Excusez moi...




 

Le plus grand a relevé les yeux vers moi et a esquissé un sourire amusé. Il avait une drôle de coiffure en pic, qui lui donnait l'air d'un requin, et des cernes violets sous les yeux.

 

  * T'es paumé mec ?

  * Est ce que vous connaissez la rue Aragon ?




 

Il a haussé les épaules, a secoué vaguement le poignet vers la gauche.

 

  * Ba ouais. C'est la bas. Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

  * Heu, ouais, Louis Tomlinson.

  * Jamais entendu parler.




 

Les deux autres n'ont rien dit du tout et j'ai reculé d'un pas. En même temps, je doutais que Louis puisse traîner avec des mecs de ce genre. De ce que je savais de lui, il était plutôt discret et intello. Je le voyais facilement passer ses après midis dans un musée plutôt que assis sur un banc à fumer des joints en écoutant du rap de mauvais goût.

 

  * Ok. Merci pour l'info et hm, bonne soirée.




 

Requin n'a rien répondu et j'ai traversé la place en vitesse, vers ce qu'il m'avait indiqué être la rue Aragon. Ca l'était en effet, même si le panneau était submergé de graffitis obscènes et j'ai cherché l'immeuble 12, dans lequel il vivait. C'était le dernier de la rue, identique à tout les autres, avec cinq étages. J'ai monté les marches et tiré la porte du hall. Il n'y avait pas d'interphone, seulement des boîtes aux lettres vertes alignées contre le mur. L'endroit sentait l'humidité, le détergent et la soupe de poisson. Un néon éclairait le carrelage qui collait sous mes pieds. J'ai rapidement cherché le nom de Louis, pour être certain de ne pas m'être trompé de bâtiment. " Jay Tomlinson – P68 " indiquait une petite étiquette. Sûrement sa mère. J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux avant de monter les marches jusqu'à la porte 68, ignorant l'ascenseur qui ne m'inspirait aucune confiance.

 

L'appartement de Louis était au dernier étage. Une lucarne éclairait l'entrée, et un paillasson gris était posé par terre. J'ai frappé deux fois avant de reculer, et un bruit de pas à fini par se faire entendre. La porte s'est entrebaillé, et le visage d'une femme est apparu entre l'interstice. Je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise.

 

  * Bonj- bonsoir. Est ce que... Louis est là ?

 




Un froncement de sourcils me répondit, accompagné d'un long silence. Est ce que Jay – si c'était elle ? - était muette ? Je me suis raclé la gorge.

 

  * Je suis Harry. J'ai un exposé à faire avec Louis ce soir, je ne sais pas si il vous l'a dit mais...

  * Il me l'a dit.




 

Je n'ai pas pu retenir le soupir de soulagement qui coula entre mes lèvres. Jay ouvrit davantage la porte. Elle était en peignoir, les cheveux ébourrifés, venant sûrement de sortir de la douche. Son regard me détailla en silence, des pieds à la tête, et me donnait envie de fuir, loin de ce quartier pourri et de cet immeuble qui sentait mauvais.

 

  * Tu as un exposé à faire avec Louis ?

  * Euh, ouais. Pour le cours de littérature.




 

Elle resta silencieuse à nouveau, observant mon visage dans la pénombre. Je bégayais à nouveau, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fallait que je me justifie à ce point pour pouvoir entrer.

 

  * C'est sur un livre qu'on a lu en cours, je resterais pas longtemps, juste une heure ou deux – enfin, je sais pas si Louis vous a expliqué mais-

  * Il me l'a dit.

  * Ok... Donc, je peux, voir Louis ?

  * Tu peux voir Louis.




 

Je clignais des yeux, me demandant un instant si elle avait toutes ses facultés mentales mais elle secoua la tête, esquissant enfin un sourire en m'ouvrant la porte.

 

  * Excuse moi. Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais oui, tu peux voir Louis. Je peux... Enfin c'est bien. Que tu sois venu. Il m'a parlé de votre exposé, je vais l'appeller. Entre, euh...

  * Harry.

  * Oui. Harry. C'est un joli prénom.

  * Merci.




 

Elle referma la porte derrière moi, et je serrais la lanière de mon sac entre mes mains. Jay s'excusa rapidement pour le bazar qui traînait dans la maison et me demanda de patienter dans le salon le temps qu'elle dise à Louis que j'étais arrivé. A vrai dire, le salon était – sans doute – la plus grande pièce de l'appartement. Il faisait sombre bien qu'il n'y ait aucun rideau à la grande fenêtre et un canapé prenait presque la moitié de la place. Une télé était accrochée au mur et je regardais un instant les images qui défilaient à l'écran. Un jeu stupide, présenté par un animateur faussement enjouée et accompagné de filles portant des robes toutes les plus courtes les unes des autres. Je me demandais si Jay regardait vraiment cette émission, où si c'était juste pour passer le temps, et faire un fond sonore dans cet appartement si triste. Peut être les deux. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger davantage que Jay revenait. Elle n'était plus en peignoir mais avait un jean et un t-shirt rouge un peu trop grand.

 

  * Tu veux un thé Harry ?

  * Hm, non merci. Louis est absent ?

  * Non. Bien sur que non, il arrive, il sort de la douche.




 

J'hochais lentement la tête, tandis que Jay me priait de m'assoir. Elle éteignit la télé et s'installa à son tour sur le fauteuil.

 

  * Louis ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Vous êtes dans la même classe ?

  * Oui... Mais on est...

  * Pas amis.

  * Euh. Je ne sais pas. On a jamais vraiment discuté, en fait.




 

Elle sourit, repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'avais donc fait vingt minutes de bus pour me retrouver dans un salon sombre en haut d'un immeuble gris pour parler avec la mère apparemment très seule du mec avec qui j'avais été forcé de faire un exposé. La question qui fusa ensuite me semblait provenir directement de mon cerveau.

 

  * Pourquoi t'es tu mis avec Louis pour cet exposé alors ?

  * C'est le hasard. J'ai été malade, et en revenant en cours le prof m'a donné le sujet d'exposé. Il m'a dit que je devrais le faire tout seul puisque tout les binômes avaient été formés mais... Il avait du avoir oublié Louis, enfin bref. J'ai été le – voir votre fils, et je lui ai proposé qu'on travaille ensemble. Voilà.

  * Quand ça ?




 

Je clignais à nouveau des yeux, surpris.

 

  * Je ne sais plus... Hier ? Avant hier ?

  * D'accord. Tu étais malade donc ? Il y en a beaucoup en ce moment... J'ai eu la grippe la semaine dernière moi aussi.

  * J'espère que vous allez mieux, commentais je le plus poliment possible.




 

Jay continua de parler pendant cinq minutes environ, me posant des questions d'une banalité affligeante – en vérité, je voyais bien qu'elle était ailleurs, comme si ses propres paroles lui étaient étrangères et qu'elle ne me parlait que pour crever le silence, ou parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligé – et Louis arriva enfin. Je me levais d'un bond, aussi content de le voir que si il s'agissait du Messie. Il me salua brièvement, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa mère que je ne pris pas la peine d'identifier et me tira vers sa chambre.

 

La chambre de Louis était toute petite. Il y avait un lit dans le fond, aux couvertures blanches et noires, un bureau où s'amoncellaient des cahiers et des feuilles de papiers, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer. Les murs étaient peints en gris clair et la fenêtre donnait sur un espèce de parc derrière l'immeuble, où subsistait quelques arbres malingres. Louis referma derrière nous et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'il prenait place sur la chaise du bureau. Pour la première fois, je commençais à le détailler. Il portait un jogging bleu, et un t-shirt blanc délavé. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés au dessus de son crâne, mais semblait aussi doux que des petites plumes d'oiseaux. Ses yeux étaient bleus – chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, peut être parce qu'en cours il portait des lunettes – mais semblait étrangement vide, comme si la lumière en avait été absorbé. Son regard me fuyait constamment, se posant partout autour de moi. Je me demandais si il était gêné lui aussi, de m'avoir dans sa chambre alors que nous étions quasiment deux incconus l'un pour l'autre. Je me raclais la gorge.

 

  * Bon. On commence ?

  * Ouais.




 

Et nous nous mîmes au travail.

 

 

** **

 

_ **Et cette âme, si nous n’y prenons pas garde, nous la retrouverons un jour devant nous,** _

**_essoufflée, demandant grâce et pleine de bleus…_ **

**_Et ces bleus, sans doute, nous ne les aurons pas volés (Des bleus à l'âme, F. Sagan)_ **

 

 

 

Le lendemain, je retournais chez Louis. Nous n'avions pas fini la maquette de l'exposé et il n'était pas venu en cours de la journée, si bien que j'avais été obligé de reprendre le bus. Il pleuvait et la petite place était déserte lorsque je la traversais. Le hall de l'immeuble sentait cette fois ci l'oignon, mais le carrelage collait toujours autant. Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Jay m'ouvrit de nouveau, mais cette fois ci elle ne m'interrogea pas et me sourit tout de suite. Elle paraissait mieux qu'hier, et était maquillé. Louis était devant la télé, et je me surpris à remarquer qu'il était plutôt mignon, dans son sweat trop grand et son jean moulant. Je n'avais jamais fait vraiment attention à lui en classe. Il s'asseyait dans le fond, venait quand ça l'arrangeait et repartait comme un ombre. Alors le voir me sourire me fit me sentir important, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Est ce que nous allions devenir amis ? En tout cas je l'appréciais. Il était intelligent, ne parlais pas pour ne rien dire et ne cherchais pas à être trop envahissant. Pourquoi n'avait il pas d'amis à l'unversité ? Est ce qu'il vivait seul avec sa mère ? Je secouais la tête lorsqu'il se redressa. Jay me proposa un thé et comme Louis lui en demanda un, j'acceptais sa proposition. Comme la veille, il m'entraîna dans sa chambre et je m'assis sur le lit. Cette fois ci il me regardait et paraissait moins gêné.

 

  * T'étais pas obligé d'accepter son thé tu sais.

  * J'avais envie d'en boire un.




 

Il sourit simplement et sortit nos notes de la veille. Il n'avait pas d'ordinateur et nous cherchions les informations dont nous avions besoin dans ses nombreux livres, ce qui s'avérait être une tâche aussi fastidieuse qu'amusante. Jay frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre, un plateau à la main.

 

  * Voilà les garçons.




 

Elle déposa le tout sur le lit, à côté de moi.

 

  * Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ?

  * Non, merci maman.

  * Bon courage.




 

Elle repartit et je fixais un instant la porte close. Louis vint s'asseoir près de moi, les feuilles à la main.

 

  * Bon, je pensais qu'on pourrait réfléchir à la partie III comme on a bien avancé sur les autres. C'est la plus simple à mon avis, il faudra juste faire une analyse assez pointue de... Tu m'écoutes Harry ?




 

Je tournais la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

 

  * Non. Pardon.

  * Pas grave... Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

  * Et toi ?




 

Un éclair étrange passa dans ses yeux. Il me fixa un instant sans ciller et esquissa un sourire, qui tordit sa bouche d'une drôle de manière.

 

  * Je vais bien, merci.

  * Pourquoi tu ne viens presque pas en cours ?

  * Ce n'est pas ton problème.

  * En effet... Je suis désolé. Je sais pas pourquoi...

  * C'est bon, Harry.




 

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Louis fixait ses pieds nus et j'attrapais ma tasse pour boire une gorge de thé. Il était brûlant et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Soudain j'étais fatigué. De l'odeur qui flottait ici, des Louis et ses yeux vides, de Jay qui souriait trop pour que ce soit vrai, de la vue triste par la fenêtre et de cet exposé que je n'avais pas envie de présenter. Je reposais la tasse et me levais. Sur le bureau de Louis il y avait des dessins. Je me saisis de la première feuille. C'était l'esquisse d'un homme. Allongé sur le sol, il pleurait. Ses muscles formaient un drôle d'arrondi, il semblait être en train de se replier comme un escargot. Une flaque de sang tâchait ses vêtements.

 

  * C'est toi qui a fait ça ?




 

Sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, Louis était à présent à mes côtés. Il posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos et reprit la feuille entre mes doigts.

 

  * Oui.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Comme ça.

  * C'est... Bien fait.

  * Et ça te dégoutes.

  * Non. Mais ça me fait peur.




 

Louis sourit étrangement et froissa la feuille avant de la jeter dans la poubelle.

 

  * Je sais. Ma mère les avaient vu aussi, et ça lui faisait peur.

  * Plus maintenant ?

  * Non... Enfin c'est différent. Elle n'a plus à avoir peur, elle.




 

Je fronç ais les sourcils sans comprendre et regardais Louis ouvrir son armoire. Il en sortit une veste en jean et une paire de Vans trouées. Il les enfila sans un mot.

 

  * Tu sors ?

  * Oui, avec toi.

  * On travaille pas ?

  * T'as pas envie, donc non.




 

J'haussais les épaules et posais ma tasse sur le bureau. Louis n'avais pas touché à la sienne. Jay n'était pas dans le salon et la porte de ce que j'avais identifié être la cuisine était close. Je suivis Louis dehors, et ne dit rien lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers sans même refermer la porte. Nous fûmes très vite dehors et je grimaçais en voyant qu'il pleuvait. Louis n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, avançant les mains dans les poches de son jean et je marchais derrière lui, essayant de ne pas regarder ses fesses. Il traversa la place et finit par s'arrêter sous le porche du Lavomatic. Je m'appuyais contre le mur près de lui, regardant la pluie dévaler sur le bitume.

 

  * T'habites là depuis longtemps ?

  * Hm. Depuis tout petit... T'habites ou toi ?

  * Vers le sud.

  * Ah, dans le quartier résidentiel ?

  * Ouais. Avec ma mère et ma soeur.

  * T'as une soeur ?

  * Oui. Elle s'appelle Gemma, elle fait du droit.

  * Elle a quel âge ?

  * Vingt cinq.




 

Louis hocha la tête et je regardais ses doigts rouler une cigarette. Il l'alluma et le bout devint rouge après trois essais. Il tira dessus avant de me la tendre et je laissais la nicotine s'infiltrer dans mes poumons. Sans que sache pourquoi, la saveur âcre sur ma langue me rappella la première fois où j'avais fumé, caché derrière un tronc d'arbre sur la place du village de nos vacances, avec Eddy, qui avait été aussi le premier garçon que j'avais embrassé. Je repassais la cigarette à Louis.

 

  * Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

  * Je ne vais rien faire.

  * C'est pessimiste.

  * Non. C'est la réalité.




 

Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil interrogateur mais il se contenta de me sourire.

 

  * Si tu étudies c'est bien pour un truc non ? T'as pas de rêves ?

  * On peut changer de sujet ?

  * ... Ok. Ta couleur préférée alors ?




 

Pour la première fois, Louis lâcha un rire. Sa tête se renversa en arrière, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches et des rides au coin des ses yeux. Je le fixais sans rien dire, le souffle suspendu au sien. Comme si il s'en était rendu compte, il se stoppa immédiatement. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il baissa la tête, fuyant mon regard. Je restais silencieux, attendant qu'il me repasse la cigarette mais il n'en fit rien, la finissant aussi vite que son rire qui s'était envolé. Je me raclais la gorge.

 

  * Ma couleur préférée c'est le bleu.

  * Moi c'est le jaune, répondit-il à son tour.

  * Ah ?




 

Il releva un sourcil et croisa rapidement mes yeux.

 

  * Pourquoi, ça t'étonnes ?

  * Ouais je pensais que tu allais répondre rouge ou noir.




 

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire mais il ne fit pas l'erreur de rire à nouveau.

 

  * J'aime le jaune parce que c'est la couleur la plus lumineuse...

  * En fait t'es comme un insecte attiré par un lampadaire, j'ai pouffé.




 

Il a jeté sa cigarette et a regardé le ciel gris un long moment avant de se retourner vers moi. Son visage était plus impénétrable que jamais et je n'oublierais jamais la tristesse de son regard lorsqu'il a murmuré :

 

  * Ouais. Mais contrairement à eux, je sais déjà ce que ça fait que de se brûler les ailes. Et de se voir retirer sa lumière à tout jamais.




 

 

 

** **

 

 _ **Adieu tristesse** _  
**_Bonjour tristesse_ **  
**_Tu es inscrite dans les lignes du plafond_ **  
**_Tu es inscrite dans les yeux que j'aime_ **  
**_Tu n'es pas tout à fait la misère_ **  
**_Car les lèvres les plus pauvres te dénoncent_ **  
**_Par un sourire_ **  
**_Bonjour tristesse_ **  
**_Amour des corps aimables_ **  
**_Puissance de l'amour_ **  
**_Dont l'amabilité surgit_ **  
**_Comme un monstre sans corps_ **  
**_Tête désappointée_ **  
**_Tristesse beau visage_ **  
  
**_Paul Eluard_ **  
**_La vie immédiate_ **

 

 

 

Je suis retourné chez Louis tout les soirs de cette semaine. Nous avancions lentement sur l'exposé, retardant plus que possible le point final que nous lui donnerions, comme un accord tacite passé entre nous. Louis n'était pas venu en cours durant ces cinq jours, et je prenais chaque soir le bus jusqu'à son arrêt, seul. Quand j'arrivais chez lui, Jay nous faisait du thé et nous restions allongés sur son lit pendant de longues minutes. Je racontais ma journée à Louis et il souriait parfois, me demandant de lui parler de mes amis. Il avait l'air fasciné par Niall, dont je lui décrivais la joie de vivre continuelle et Gemma, ma soeur. Je lui ai raconté toute mon enfance dans notre petite maison, mon père parti faire la guerre en Irak et jamais revenu, ma mère et son travail d'institutrice, notre chat Leepton, le jour où j'avais oublié de fermer le robinet et de la baignoire et que tout le premier étage s'était retrouvé inondé, la première fois que j'avais gagné un concours d'écriture pour une stupide nouvelle où j'avais décrit la vie d'un poisson ou encore la fois où Niall et moi avions couru nu dans la rue en pleine nuit parce que Zayn nous avait lancé le pari de le faire et que nous avions croisé une pauvre mamie insomniaque qui a hurlé si fort qu'elle a réveillé tout le quartier.

 

Les yeux de Louis brillaient quand je lui racontais toutes ces histoires et j'avais parfois l'impression que lui n'avait aucun souvenir de ce type, comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée à cet appartement, coincé avec sa mère entre les tours grises de la rue Aragon.

 

Parfois nous sortions fumer une cigarette, sous le porche du Lavomatic lorsqu'il pleuvait, ou assis sur un banc au milieu de la place. C'est là que nous avons croisé Requin, le vendredi soir. Il y avait trois autres mecs avec lui, je ne me rapellais plus si il s'agissait de ceux de l'autre fois. Je lui ai souri quand il s'est approché, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

 

  * Alors bouclette, t'as trouvé ton Louis ?

  * Euh, ouais.




 

J'ai senti Louis baisser la tête près de moi, rentrant carrément le visage dans sa capuche. Ok...

 

  * Et qu'est ce que tu fais là encore alors ?

  * Ba. Je fume.

  * Tu sais que c'est notre banc ?

  * ... Ah.




 

Je me suis senti rougir comme un con, parce que merde, ces mecs devaient avoir cinq ans de moins que moi, ils avaient des airs de racailles des bacs à sable et j'étais près à m'écraser. J'allais donc rétorquer un truc mais Louis s'est levé brusquement et m'a fait signe de le suivre. J'ai soupiré.

 

  * Bonne soirée les mecs.

  * Ouais c'est ça.




 

Ils ont ricanés et j'ai balancé la cigarette devant les chaussures de Requin avant de rejoindre Louis en courant. Il avait toujours le visage baissé et n'a pas dit un mot jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans le hall de son immeuble. Je l'ai attrapé par le poignet pour le tirer vers moi. C'était la première fois que je le touchais, et je me suis rendu compte que sa peau était vraiment froide.

 

  * Louis. C'est qui ces mecs ?

  * Des cons.

  * Tu les connais ?

  * De vue. Ce sont des cons.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * T'es chiant avec tes questions Harry.




 

Il s'est dégagé violemment et a commencé à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je l'ai suivi aussi vite que j'ai pu, m'agrippant à son sweat.

 

  * Louis. Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?

  * Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

  * J'sais pas, ils t'ignoraient et tu... Enfin ils avaient pas à nous virer du banc comme ça, pourquoi tu as peur d'eux ?




 

Il s'est arrêté d'un coup sec et j'ai failli trébucher par la marche, me rattrapant in extremis à son bras. Son souffle était très proche lorsqu'il m'a répondu, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. Dangereuse.

 

  * Harry. Ici les gens m'ignorent, c'est comme ça. Si t'es pas comme eux, si t'écoutes pas du rap minable, si t'as pas une mobylette trafiquée, si tu couches pas avec toutes les filles qui ont des gros seins et un cul comme celui de Nicky Minaj t'es une tafiole. Je n'ai pas envie de ça. J'ai pas envie de... Merde.




 

Je suis resté silencieux. Une larme glissait sur sa joue et il l'a essuyé d'un revers de sa manche avant de se laisser tomber sur la marche de l'escalier. Je me suis assis près de lui et il a fermé les yeux. Un long moment. La lumière s'est éteinte et dans l'obscurité, il a fini par murmurer.

 

  * Quand j'étais au collège, il y avait ce mec. Liam. Il... Il était gay. Il le disait. Il... Assumait. Les autres se foutaient de lui. Ils se faisaient insulter, continuellement. Il était le souffre douleur. Je lui ai craché dessus moi aussi, comme les autres, je le traitais de pd. Et puis je suis tombé amoureux. De lui. Il habitait l'immeuble, nos mères étaient amies. Je ne sais plus trop comment... Pourquoi... C'est arrivé comme ça, je me suis réveillé un matin et j'ai compris que j'aimais Liam Payne, que j'aimais les mecs et que j'étais anormal moi aussi et... Bref. Je suis sorti avec lui deux semaines plus tard, on faisait attention, on ne se parlait pas en public et puis un jour on avait décidé de sortir en ville. Il me tenait la main et on était dans la queue pour le cinéma. On pensait qu'il n'y avait personne et il m'a embrassé et... Une photo a circulé dès le lendemain. C'était l'horreur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la peste, d'être devenu un lépreux ou je ne sais quoi... C'était... Merde.




 

Il a reniflé et j'ai cherché sa main dans le noir. Ses doigts étaient froids et je les ais serrés dans les miens.

 

  * Liam a déménagé un mois plus tard, il ne m'a jamais donné de nouvelles. Et moi je suis resté. Et j'étais tout seul. Le gay du quartier. Et... ça peut paraître ridicule Harry, mais se faire traiter de pd, de suceur, de tapette à longueur de journée, avoir l'impression d'être un monstre, une erreur, voir sa mère se faire traiter à son tour et ne rien pouvoir faire parce que t'es trop jeune pour te défendre, que t'es paumé et que t'as peur... C'est affreux. Vraiment affreux.




 

Je suis resté silencieux, fixant le noir devant moi, et les lettres de l'issue de secours qui brillaient en vert contre le mur, imaginant le Louis du lycée, humilié, rabaissé, pleurant tout les soirs dans son oreiller, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'était qu'un raté et... J'ai eu envie de pleurer à mon tour. Il s'est relevé et je l'ai suivi, sentant que mes jambes étaient flageollantes. Je tenais toujours sa main et je l'ai tiré vers moi.

 

  * Louis.

  * Dis rien s'il te plait.

  * Non, moi aussi je... Enfin je suis gay. Aussi.

  * Je sais.




 

J'ai presque entendu l'ironie dans sa voix.

 

  * Tu... Ah bon ?

  * Ca se voit Harry.

  * Ok. Je pensais pas... Enfin c'est pas important.

  * Non ça ne l'est pas.




 

Il s'est à nouveau détaché de moi et a monté les escaliers rapidement. Je l'ai rejoint devant la porte et j'ai eu envie de le serrer contre moi. A la place j'ai murmuré :

 

  * Tu sais Louis, ça va aller. Je vais bien moi. Mes parents le savent, mes amis aussi et ça fait rien... Ils s'en foutent. Je te les présenterais si tu veux, je suis sur que tu vas... Faire des rencontres. Tomber amoureux de la bonne personne. Et tu oublieras ces cons.




 

Il a sourit très doucement et sa main est venu effleurer mon visage. Ses yeux bleus océans étaient toujours remplis de larmes et il a secoué la tête. J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres, rouges et piquantes comme une rose.

 

 

  * C'est plus possible ça Harry. Je n'irais jamais bien. C'est fini.




 

 

** **

 

**Mais si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre.**

**Tu seras pour moi unique au monde.**

**Je serai pour toi unique au monde.**

**(St Exupery , le petit prince)**

 

 

 

Trois jours plus tard, Louis et moi avions terminés notre exposé. Louis était adossé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre et il fumait, la tête légèrement en arrière. J'étais allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond, et je me demandais ce que j'allais faire maintenant, ce que j'allais pouvoir inventer pour pouvoir revenir dans cet appartement, dans cette chambre, près de Louis. Je ne savais pas si il me considérait comme son ami. Après sa confession, dans les escaliers, il n'avait plus laissé échapper d'informations sur lui, et avait voulu que nous nous consacrions au travail. Je le surprenais parfois à m'observer du coin de l'oeil, et cela me laissait toujours une drôle d'impression, comme si il pouvait lire en moi aussi facilement que si j'étais un livre. Jay était un peu pareil. Il y avait des jours où elle me paraissait souriante, d'autre où elle n'était qu'une ombre effacée, et sa seule présence dans l'appartement n'était trahi que part ses minuscules bruits de pas. Si la peau de Louis était froide, celle de Jay était transparente. Ils avaient les mêmes cernes, la même façon de sourire, comme si cela leur était interdit, les mêmes soupirs au coin des lèvres, et parfois je ressentais le poids du secret qu'ils portaient tout les deux, celui là même qui paraissait leur rendre la vie si lourde à transporter.

 

Si j'étais totalement honnête, je n'hésiterais pas à dire que ma curiosité m'a poussé un jour à fouiller les tiroirs du salon – comme si je pouvais y découvrir automatiquement ce que j'y cherchais. J'avais dit à Louis que j'allais aux toilettes, et comme la pièce principale était vide, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'en savoir plus. Le premier tiroir était rempli d'objets ordinaires, qui avaient été oubliés là car ils ne servaient sans doute à rien. Le deuxième était réservé à l'argenterie. Le troisième contenait des photos. J'ai sorti la première pochette et en ait extirpé les clichés. C'était Louis, il y a sûrement deux ans. Il n'avait pas encore de barbe et. ses cheveux étaient plus courts que maintenant. Il portait une tenue de foot, et un ballon sous le bras, souriait comme on sourit sur un cliché qu'on nous impose, légèrement raide. Un de ses yeux bleus était fermé à cause du soleil. Les photos suivantes étaient des souvenirs de vacances, je présume. Des paysages de montagnes surtout, une autre en famille. Louis était dans le fond, je le distinguais à peine à cause de l'ombre. La dernière photo, je l'ai toujours dans ma chambre, religieusement gardé au fond de ma bibliothèque. C'était à nouveau Louis, beaucoup plus récemment. Il était assis sur le lit de sa chambre, un calepin à la main, un crayon dans l'autre. Il regardait à peine l'objectif, concentré sur son oeuvre, et ses yeux paraissaient sombre sous les mèches folles de ses cheveux. Mais il émanait quelque chose de lui qui m'avait fait frissoner, m'empêchant de lâcher le cliché.

 

Louis avait l'air si vivant.

 

  * Harry ?




 

J'ai sursauté, quittant des yeux le plafond pour reporter mon attention sur Louis. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait refermé la fenêtre, et qu'il était à présent assis sur la chaise de son bureau. Aujourd'hui il portait un t-shirt gris et un jean noir. Je le trouvais magnifique, sans oser le lui dire.

 

  * Ouais ?

  * A quoi tu penses ?

  * A toi.




 

Il s'est pincé les lèvres d'une drôle de façon et s'est redressé. Quelques secondes après, il était à mes côtés, et son odeur de cigarette et de vent prenait toute la place. Ses mains sont venus se loger sous mon dos et j'ai frissonné.

 

  * Putain t'es gelé.

  * Toi t'es brûlant, je peux laisser mes mains ?

  * Ouais...




 

Je doutais fortement pouvoir lui refuser quelque chose un jour. D'autant plus que cela m'étonnait, qu'il soit si tactile d'un seul coup, lui qui fuyait même mon regard. Il a repris doucement.

 

  * Pourquoi tu penses à moi ?

  * Parce que tu m'intrigues.

  * Je n'ai rien d'intriguant pourtant... Je dirais plus... Que je suis insignifiant.

  * Tu es la personne la moins insignifiante que je connaisse Louis... T'es...

  * J'ai pas besoin que tu énumères tout ce que tu penses de moi. Tu connais beaucoup de gens ?

  * Ouais.

  * Pourquoi tu es là ?




 

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, surpris. Il me fixait sans sourciller et je sentais son souffle s'échouer contre ma bouche. Il a enlevé ses mains de mon dos et les as posé sur mon ventre, avant de les glisser lentement sous mon t-shirt. Mon ventre s'est contracté à ce contact gelé, et mon coeur s'est étrangement affolé dans ma poitrine. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ait fuit son regard. Il a attendu quelques secondes avant de répéter.

 

  * Pourquoi tu es là Harry ?

  * Là ? Là ou ?




 

Ma voix était un murmure ridicule contrairement à la sienne, si assurée. Ses doigts glissaient comme des serpents le long de mon ventre et j'avais envie de gémir ou de le repousser ou de me mettre à pleurer comme un enfant parce que soudain tout était _trop._

 

  * Là. Sur mon lit. Avec moi. Pourquoi tu restes ?

  * Mais, parce que t'es... Parce que l'exposé...

  * Il est fini.

  * Ouais... Il est fini. Je devrais...




 

Il a ôté ses mains. Une brûlure a remplacé le froid et lorsqu'il a rabattu mon t-shirt, j'avais envie de le tirer contre moi pour la ressentir partout, cette chaleur gelée qui lui collait au corps.

 

  * Tu vas revenir demain Harry ?




 

Je me suis redressé doucement et il a fait de même. Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi sombres qu'une mer de pétrole.

 

  * Je sais pas... Tu veux... Tu veux que je revienne ?

  * Tu veux revenir ?

  * Ouais. J'aimerais bien. On pourrait...

  * On verra.




 

Il a sauté du lit et est allé à la fenêtre. J'ai cligné des paupières, me demandant ce que j'avais loupé pour qu'il me tourne le dos de cette façon. J'ai regardé longuement ses petites jambes, ses fesses dans son jean, sa nuque à peine dévoilée par ses mèches trop longues et j'ai fini par me redresser et me rapprocher de lui. Lentement, j'ai passé mes mains autour de son ventre. Il n'a pas bougé. J'ai cherché sa peau sous son t-shirt, toute sa peau un peu froide, que les frissons semblaient avoir quittée. Je l'ai caressé du bout des doigts, traçants des ronds autour de son nombril, écoutant son souffle toujours aussi calme.

 

  * Louis...




 

Il a basculé sa tête en arrière, la reposant contre mon épaule. Ses paupières étaient closes et pour la première fois, j'ai remarqué que son cou était barré d'une étrange cicatrice. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai embrassé sa peau blanche et pâle, du bout des lèvres, juste sous sa mâchoire. Et j'ai répété plusieurs fois, Louis, Louis, Louis et il ne disait toujours rien, mais son corps s'affaissait de plus en plus contre le mien et son ventre se réchauffait sous mes doigts et j'étais bien, si bien que je ne voulais plus jamais le lâcher mais il a finit pas murmurer :

 

  * Pourquoi t'es comme ça Harry ?

  * Hm... - j'ai embrassé le haut de son épaule, résistant à l'envie de sucer sa peau – comment ?

  * Pourquoi tu as des yeux qui me donnent envie de te faire confiance... Pourquoi, pourquoi tu me protèges, pourquoi tu me réchauffes, pourquoi est ce que j'ai tant envie de t'embrasser, pourquoi est ce que je suis là dans tes bras, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi est ce que la vie est elle si merdique, pourquoi j'ai envie de toi, pourquoi est ce que j'ai peur que tu t'attaches trop à moi, pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que tu sois comme ça, que tu sois toi, si gentil et si beau et pourquoi est ce que je...




 

Ses mots se sont évanouis. Lui aussi.

Son corps était mou entre mes bras, inerte et pâle comme celui d'un mort.

 

Je me suis mis à hurler.

 


	2. II

 

 

 

** _Je me demande comment résonnent en toi nos conversations nocturnes, tant il est impossibles d'en discerner les traces,_ **

_**d'en distinguer les séquelles, je me demande si c'est moi qui ne sais pas dire ou toi qui ne sais pas entendre,** _

_**je ne suis pas sûre que nous parlions la même langue.** _

_**(L'amour est très surestimé, B. Giraud)** _

 

 

 

 

  * Allô ? ... Louis ?

  * Oui.

  * Tu, ça va mieux ? Jay m'a dit que je pouvais-

  * Merci, je vais bien.

  * ...

  * ...

  * Bon. Tant mieux... J'ai eu peur...

  * T'as eu peur ? Pourquoi ?

  * Mais, parce que tu t'es... Tu t'es évanoui dans mes bras putain ! J'avais jamais vu ça, j'ai cru que tu étais mort et tu répondais pas, je te secouais et tu avais l'air de ne plus respirer c'était... J'ai eu peur.

  * ... Je suis désolé Harry. Mais tu devrais pas avoir peur.

  * Pourquoi, ça t'arrives souvent ?

  * Non. Je voulais dire... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour moi.

  * Et pourquoi pas ?

  * ... On se voit demain Harry.

  * Non !

  * Quoi ? Tu veux plus venir ?

  * Non, enfin... Si. Bien sur que je veux venir. Je voulais dire, raccroche pas. J'ai besoin, j'ai eu peur... Je veux entendre ta voix. Encore un peu. Tu, tu veux bien ?

  * ... Ouais. Ok... Hm. Tu es bien rentré ?

  * Oui, mais il pleuvait. J'étais trempé. Je suis dans le bain là.

  * Dans le bain ? Tu téléphones dans le bain ?

  * Ba... Ouais. Tu le fais pas ?

  * J'ai jamais trouvé la façon dont Claude François est mort très attrayante.

  * ... Louis ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'élétrocuter ! Et je crains rien, c'est un téléphone sans fil.

  * Si tu le dis.

  * ... Je peux te poser une question ?

  * Hm.

  * Si tu devais mourir, tu voudrais que ce soit comment ?

  * ... Je dois vraiment répondre ?

  * Oui. J'aimerais bien.

  * Je voudrais un truc net alors. Qui me ferais mal, pour que je me souvienne que c'était la sensation que me laissait la vie. Je voudrais du sang, pour que les gens aient peur en me découvrant. Je voudrais que tout le monde sache que je suis mort et qu'ils passent le reste de leur existence à se demander si c'est de leur faute. Et je le ferais dans ma chambre. Au milieu de mes dessins.

  * ... Tu te suiciderais ?

  * Ouais. Je me trancherais la gorge.




 

*

 

Le lundi, j'étais en vacances. J'avais abandonné mon planning initial – constitué de grasses matinées, de joggings dans le parc et de rattrapages de séries – pour acheter une carte de transport et me rendre chez Louis... Tout les jours. A vrai dire, je ne lui avais même pas demandé son avis, mais j'étais incapable de rester sans sa présence pendant plus de 24H. J'avais essayé, le dimanche, et cela s'était avéré devenir une véritable torture. Le problème était que Louis m'obsédait. Son image était partout sous mes paupières lorsque je fermais les yeux. Je tournais au coin d'une rue, et j'avais l'impression de le voir marcher au loin. Alors je me mettais à courir, je l'appelais, et finissais par me rendre compte que ce n'était absolument pas lui. J'avais passé la soirée à regarder un film avec Gemma, et j'en avais totalement oublié jusqu'à l'intrigue principal. La discussion téléphonique que j'avais eu avec Louis se repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Il me faisait peur, et cette peur devenait obsession, je le voyais, un couteau sur la gorge, petit pantin brisé au milieu de sa chambre, son sang venant éclabousser les murs comme il aurait voulu éclabousser tout ces cons l'ayant insulté, lui ayant fait perdre toute confiance. Je le voyais et je voyais aussi cette étrange cicatrice sur son cou, qui avait l'air d'être là comme un mauvais présage. J'essayais de me rassurer, de me dire qu'il avait seulement beaucoup d'imagination, qu'il n'était pas suicidaire. Bien sur qu'il ne le ferait pas, jamais. Et puis j'étais là maintenant, j'étais prêt à l'aider, je voulais être celui qui le ferait à nouveau sourire, qui réchaufferait son coeur. Je voulais qu'il se mette à dessiner en jaune, qu'il oublie les flaques de sang et que Jay aussi, retrouve sa bonne humeur d'antan.

 

Voilà pourquoi je montais à nouveau les escaliers de chez Louis, à neuf heures du matin. C'était peut être tôt, mais je m'étais retourné dans mon lit pendant des heures et j'étais incapable d'y rester davantage, comme si laisser Louis seul un peu plus longtemps allait le conduire à commettre l'irréparable. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert la porte – pour la première fois ! - en t-shirt et jogging, les cheveux décoiffés. Il avait l'air de sortir du lit mais n'a fait aucun commentaire sur mon apparition matinale, m'ouvrant simplement en grand pour que je le suive dans le salon. Il s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé et j'ai fait de même, après avoir retiré mes bottines.

 

  * Tu regardes les dessins animés ?

  * Oui. Tu aimes ?




 

J'ai haussé les épaules avec un petit rire. Parce que, franchement, qui n'aime pas les dessins animés ? Louis a tendu la main vers moi et l'a passé dans mes cheveux en souriant. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur et ça m'a rendu heureux.

 

  * Tu comptes venir ici tout les jours Harry ?

  * Ba... Ouais. Est ce que ça te déranges ?

  * Non. Mais je pensais pas être d'une si bonne compagnie...

  * Tu l'es.




 

Il n'a rien répondu, se contentant d'ôter sa main de mes boucles avec une petite grimace. Il a attendu quelques secondes avant de se relever, me proposant un bol de cérales que j'ai accepté avec plaisir – j'étais parti sans déjeuner, dans ma hâte stupide. Pendant qu'il était dans la cuisine, j'ai changé de chaîne – l'heure de la pub était arrivé sur Gulli – et je suis resté en admiration sur un documentaire Arte, où l'on voyait d'énormes vagues se briser contre des récifs. Le spectacle était tellement saisissant que j'en ai oublié la présence de Louis, qui venait justement de revenir. Il a fallu qu'il s'assoit sur le canapé et me tende mon bol pour que je sursaute.

 

  * Oh, merci...

  * Tu regardes quoi ?




 

Il me jeta un de ses coups d'oeils que je qualifiais de mi suspicieux mi rieur – ils apparaissaient souvent quand j'étais maladroit ou que je rougissais.

 

  * J'sais pas, je suis tombé dessus par hasard. C'est beau nan ?

  * Très.




 

Il avait l'air rêveur soudain, les yeux fixés sur l'écran et ces vagues pixellisées, qui existaient pourtant bien quelque part, beaucoup plus sauvage et brute que dans ce salon minuscule. J'ai mangé mes céréales et pendant tout ce temps, Louis est resté silencieux. Je le regardais discrètement, cherchant à lire sur son visage mais celui ci restait de marbre. Je savais que dans ses yeux pourtant, se jouait actuellement une tempête semblable à celle du documentaire, où il agitait seul les souvenirs bouillonnants de son passé, et les faisait s'exploser contre les remparts acérés de son coeur. J'aurais voulu qu'il me parle alors, qu'il m'explique. J'aurais voulu pourvoir le rassurer, lui dire qu'il serait heureux un jour, que je ferais tout pour ça, pour lui.

 

Mais je me suis tu.

Peut être, au fond, avais je déjà deviné qu'il n'était plus temps de rien.

 

 

** **

 

**«Et si c'était ça le bonheur, pas même un rêve, pas même une promesse, juste l'instant.»**

**(Delphine de Vigan, No et moi)**

 

 

 

J'ai dormi pour la première fois chez Louis un vendredi soir. Il pleuvait dehors, et un orage était annoncé par toutes les chaînes météo de la ville, si bien que Gemma avait quasiment pleuré au téléphone en me faisant promettre de ne pas chercher à rentrer à la maison – ma soeur pouvait se montrer vraiment excessive parfois, mais là, il fallait avouer que ça m'arrangeait.

 

Jay avait été tout de suite d'accord et Louis... Et bien fidèle à lui même, il avait juste souri. Après le repas – où j'avais eu l'impression d'être un ogre comparé à eux d'eux qui picoraient plus qu'autre chose – Louis m'avait donné un t-shirt et un short propre, et expliqué le fonctionnement de la douche pour que " je n'en mette pas pleins partout vu que ce connard de jet adore n'en faire qu'à sa tête ". Dix minutes plus tard, je retournais dans la chambre de Louis, propre et sentant le gel douche à la fraise, pour le retrouver étendu de tout son long sur son lit.

 

  * Lou ? Tu vas bien ?

  * Hmhm... Qu'est ce que tu penses du monde Harry ?




 

J'ai levé un sourcil, pas trop sur de ce que je devais répondre. Je m'étais habitué aux question de Louis qui fusaient n'importe quoi et qui pouvaient sembler vraiment étrange parfois mais... Bon. Le monde ? C'était assez flou. Je me suis installé près de lui sur le lit, et je l'ai laissé poser ses mains à plat sur mon ventre. C'était devenu notre geste. Ses paumes sur ma peau.

 

  * Je sais pas. C'est... Vaste. Le monde en lui même, je l'aime, c'est lui qui me permet d'être là... Mais le monde des hommes... C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas le détester, puisque j'en fais parti, mais il y a des choses qui me le font haïr parfois.

  * J'aime bien quand tu parles.

  * Heu... Merci ?

  * J'aime bien ta voix. Elle me rappelle celle de mon prof d'histoire en sixième.

  * C'est à dire ?

  * Calme. Grave. Un peu rauque sur certains mots. Articulée. Tu as une voix qui passerait très bien à la radio tu sais ?

  * Non, on ne me l'avait jamais dit.




 

Louis a légèrement souri et ses doigts se sont mis à bouger, glissant le long de mon ventre. Ils étaient moins froids que la dernière fois, un peu moites à cause de l'orage qui rendait l'atmosphère humide.

 

  * On aurait du. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

  * Ba... Présentateur radio !




 

Il a laissé échapper un petit rire. J'ai tourné la tête et il se mordait la lèvre, les joues un peu rouge. J'avais très envie de l'embrasser.

 

  * Non. Vraiment, c'est une question sérieuse Harry.

  * Hm. Je veux... Je voudrais être journaliste. Mais pas à la radio. Je veux écrire.

  * Reporter ?

  * Ouais.




 

Il y a eu un petit silence et Louis a fini par hocher la tête.

 

  * Je pense que ça t'irais bien en effet. Tu es doué avec les gens. Tu pourrais faire parler... un mort.




 

J'ai éclaté de rire et Louis m'a regardé en souriant, avec ce petit éclat dans les yeux, celui que j'aimais tant. Il a retiré ses mains de mon t-shirt et comme l'orage commençait à faire trembler les murs dehors, nous nous sommes glissés dans son lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. J'ai attrapé sa main et je me suis endormi, la tête contre son cou, respirant son odeur et sa chaleur pour la première fois.

 

Je me suis réveillé vers deux heures du matin. L'orage était terminé, mais la pluie battait toujours le carreau comme une baguette de tambour. Le bruit était assourdissant. A côté de moi, Louis ne dormait pas non plus. Il était appuyé contre l'oreiller, son calepin à dessin posé sur la couette et... Il dessinait. Je ne percevais pas tout à fait quoi, comme il faisait noir et que je n'étais pas forcément très réveillé mais il avait l'air plus que concentré. Je l'ai regardé faire en silence, admirant la vitesse avec laquelle son poignet glissait sur le papier, traçant des formes troubles qui ne m'inspiraient rien pour le moment. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, je devinais que Louis était en train d'esquisser ici une autre des scènes macabres qui avaient l'air d'encombrer son esprit, et qui me faisaient peur. Je ne voulais pas voir ça.

 

J'ai tourné la tête et je me suis rendormi, le front posé contre son bras. Froid.

 

 

 

** **

 

**J'étais pour ma part convaincue d'une chose : par définition l'amour emporte, accapare, renverse,**

**et rien d'autre ne vaut la peine. (D. De Vigan, les jolis garçons)**

 

 

 

La première fois que j'ai embrassé Louis, c'était un dimanche. J'étais venu par ce que j'avais appellé " le plus grand des hasards " mais ni lui ni Jay n'avaient eu l'air dupes en me voyant débarquer avec mon grand sourire et des croissants. Louis avait refusé poliment d'en manger, mais c'était installé avec Jay et moi sur le canapé, pour discuter. Il y avait une semaine, il m'avait appris que sa mère était en fait dépressive – pourquoi, ça je n'en savais rien – et que c'était pour ça qu'il quittait peu l'appartement. Il veillait sur elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre et avait l'air de s'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas saisi mais qui " n'aurait jamais du arriver si j'avais pas été aussi con et égoïste ". Dans tout les cas, j'avais décidé moi aussi de veiller sur Jay et j'étais heureux ce matin là en la voyant sourire et rire à la description débile que je faisais de la dame assise à côté de moi dans le bus quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

  * Ta soeur ne t'attends pas au fait, Harry ? avait elle fini par me demander.

  * Non, Gemma dort toujours longtemps le dimanche... Genre jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi.

  * Elle sort le samedi soir ? demanda soudain Louis qui ne disait pas grand chose depuis tout à l'heure.

  * Oui, elle va en boîte. Avec ses amis.

  * Et toi ?

  * Non je ne sors plus.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que.

  * C'est à cause de moi ?




 

J'ai tressailli. Louis me fixait toujours aussi intensément, ses grands yeux bleus semblant de glace. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas moi même pourquoi je ne sortais plus en ce moment, c'était comme ci... Comme ci je n'avais plus envie. De rien. A part de voir Louis. Niall me l'avait répété de nombreuses fois au cours du derniers mois, prenant sa moue d'enfant boudeur en geignant " Harreeeeh quand est ce que tu viens faire une partie de fifa avec moi ? " mais cela ne m'avait jamais empêché de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus en courant dès la fin des cours.

 

  * Non, pas à cause de toi. J'ai juste plus envie.




 

Jay s'est raclé la gorge, apparemment gênée du tour que prenait la conversation. Elle s'est mise à me parler de la nouvelle épicerie qui avait ouverte dans le quartier – une petite boutique ridicule qui vantait sa nourriture importée tout droit du Japon – et Louis a finit par se relever en expirant bruyamment. Il a disparu dans le couloir, et dix minutes plus tard – alors que je commençais à sérieusement me sentir mal à l'aise – il est réapparu, un sourire aux lèvres, et sa veste en jean sur les épaules.

 

  * Maman, je peux t'emprunter l'amour de ta vie deux minutes ? On va fumer Harry ?

 




Je me suis levé en riant, et Jay a simplement levé les yeux au ciel, en gromellant quelque chose à propos de nos poumons. J'ai suivi Louis dehors et nous avons rejoint le porche du Lavomatic en silence, nous adossant l'un contre l'autre au mur de céramiques. Il pleuvait un espèce de petit crachin breton et la place était silencieuse, seul un chien errant la traversait de temps en temps, cherchant de quoi manger dans les ordures. Louis s'est allumé une cigarette et a tiré deux fois dessus avant de me la tendre, son petit air rêveur sur le visage. J'ai attendu qu'il parle, et étrangement, il n'a pas entendu très longtemps avant de murmurer :

 

  * Tu as déjà été amoureux Harry ?




 

J'ai retenu mon sourire. Nous avions après tout évoqué la vie sentimentale de Louis, mais jamais la mienne, et je n'avais jamais soupçonné que celle ci puisse l'intéresser.

 

  * Oui, comme tout le monde je suppose.

  * Il s'appelait ?

  * Elle. C'était une fille.




 

Il a levé un sourcil et je lui ai redonné la cigarette avant de reprendre.

 

  * C'était Hanna. Une fille de mon lycée, et aussi la première avec qui je suis sorti – et la dernière.

  * Tu étais amoureux d'une fille et tu devenu gay ? C'est... Bizarre.

  * Je sais pas. J'y ai jamais réfléchi à vrai dire... C'est juste, bon, quand Hanna m'a quitté – pour une raison idiote d'ailleurs – je me suis dit que je n'aimerais jamais à nouveau, je suis resté des mois à pleurer dans ma chambre comme un con, et... Quand je suis enfin ressorti, que j'ai décidé de rencontrer à nouveau de gens, de reprendre une vie sociale, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus attiré par les filles mais par les hommes.

  * Ca paraît simple.

  * Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait compliqué.

  * Et... T'as pas eu peur ?

  * De ? Devenir gay ? Non.




 

Louis a secoué légèrement la tête et il m'a sourit d'une drôle de manière, que je ne lui connaissais pas.

 

  * Et maintenant ? T'as quelqu'un ?

  * Non.

  * Et moi ?




 

J'ai cligné des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa question.

 

  * Comment ça toi ?

  * Je te plais.

  * Tu... Non, enfin, c'est pas..., ais je commencé à bafouiller en rougissant.




 

Louis m'a coupé d'un mouvement de poignet.

 

  * J'ai pas dit que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi. Ce serait impensable de toute façon, et pas du tout approprié. Je dis juste que tu as souvent envie de m'embrasser.




 

Je regardais mes pieds, les trouvant soudain très intéressant. Parce que... Ouais. Il avait raison. Il me plaisait. Enormément. C'était même la première fois que quelqu'un retenait mon attention à ce point. Je pensais à Louis à chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes de mes journées. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il était prêt à entendre une telle déclaration. Alors j'ai simplement haussé les épaules et j'ai murmuré :

 

  * Un peu...




 

Louis a souri.

 

Nous avons fini de fumer en silence et nous sommes remontés à l'appartement. Louis ne disait plus rien, ne posait même plus les yeux sur moi. Je ne comprenais pas. Il m'avait quasiment forcé à avouer qu'il me plaisait, et je pensais que c'était réciproque. Pourquoi réagissait il comme si je n'existais plus ? Lorsque nous avons passé la porte, Jay regardait une émission à la télévision. Elle m'a vaguement proposé de manger avec eux, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai rejoint Louis dans sa chambre. Il était planté devant la fenêtre et j'ai attendu quelque secondes avant de murmurer que j'allais rentrer. Alors, seulement, il s'est retourné. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme un ciel d'orage. Il a tendu la main vers moi et je me suis avancé, comme un automate. Son corps était toujours aussi froid mais ses lèvres étaient moites et chaudes. Je l'ai embrassé de longues secondes, goûtant la saveur de sa bouche, essayant de lui arracher quelques soupirs, mais il ne réagissait pas vraiment, caressait seulement mes cheveux du bout des doigts, et parfois les laissait errer dans mon cou.

 

Lorsque nous nous sommes détachés il a souri. Un sourire terne et pâle, mais un sourire qui m'a remué le coeur.

 

*

 

Après ça, les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé. Je continuais de venir chez Louis tout les jours. Nous nous allongions sur son lit, nous parlions de choses et d'autres. Parfois j'amenais mon ordinateur et nous passions des heures à regarder des séries, Louis riait un peu et j'étais heureux. De temps en temps, il m'embrassait. Il posait sa main sur mon ventre, et très sérieusement, il se penchait vers moi et goutait mes lèvres. Il ne me laissait jamais faire le premier pas. Mais c'était suffisant.

 

J'avais l'impression de ne vivre que pour ça, ce moment où nos bouches se rencontraient, où nos langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre. Louis avait des soupirs incontrôlables, ses longs cils papillonnaient sur mes joues, et il caressait mes cheveux, mon cou, mes joues. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer et de sourire à la fois, et au bout de quelques minutes, il se reculait, et son visage se fermait, il ne parlait plus.

 

Louis ne me paraissait jamais plus fragile et lointain que lorsqu'il m'embrassait.

 

De plus en plus souvent pourtant, il s'abandonnait. Un soir, à peine rentré dans sa chambre, il m'a collé à la porte et a fondu sur moi. Quelques fois, il laissait des traces rouges sur mon cou, suçotait ma peau et se frottait légèrement contre moi. Et puis il semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et se reculait d'un coup sec, les joues rouges, il fuyait mon regard et parfois même la chambre, il se réfugiait dans un silence sans faille. J'avais envie de lui dire que j'avais envie de lui, que je voulais l'emmener n'importe où, au cinéma, dans un parc, au restaurant, marcher dans la rue, je voulais lui demander de sortir avec moi, pour de vrai, le présenter à mes amis, à ma famille, mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Louis avait peur. Il avait peur de mes murmures contre sa peau, il avait peur quand je lui disait le trouver magnifique, il avait peur quand je voulais lui prendre la main, ou l'embrasser en plein jour. Il ne le disait pas mais je le savais, c'était dans un yeux, ses pupilles bleus paniqués, qui se troublaient, devenaient sombres, sa bouche qui se figeait, ses mains qu'il enfonçait dans ses poches.

 

Alors j'ai arrêté d'espérer.

 

 

**J'aimais ta bouche sur la mienne, j'aimais voler ton souffle, j'aimais sentir ton coeur battre contre ma paume.**

**J'aimais me sentir vivant contre tes bras.**

 

 

 

  * Haz ?




 

J'ai relevé la tête lentement. Gemma se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, en pyjama rose bonbon, les cheveux vaguement coiffé. Elle venait de se réveiller.

 

  * Salut Gem.

  * Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

  * Rien...




 

Elle s'est avancé, et après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, est venu se blottir contre moi. J'ai eu l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que nous n'avions pas fait ça, elle et moi. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et elle a fait mine de ronronner.

 

  * Eh ! Te rendors pas t'es lourde !




 

Elle a pouffé de rire et a finalement relevé le visage, pour m'observer. J'ai détourné automatiquement les yeux. A croire que Louis déteignait sur moi.

 

  * Quelque chose ne vas pas.




 

Ce n'était pas une question. J'ai haussé les épaules et elle a posé ses doigts sur ma joue.

 

  * Tu veux en parler ?

  * Je sais pas...

  * C'est à propos de ce garçon que tu vas voir tout les soirs n'est ce pas ?




 

J'ai senti mon visage s'empourprer et Gemma a souri.

 

  * Oh, Haz. Tu es amoureux ?




 

Je me suis figé. Gemma a du sentir mon trouble car elle s'est mordillé la lèvre et a reculé légèrement, semblant chercher ses mots.

 

  * Tu n'es pas... obligé d'en parler. Je ne le dirais pas à maman de toute façon tu sais et ce n'est pas...

  * C'est bon Gem.




 

Elle s'est rassise, entourant ses jambes de ses bras avec un soupir.

 

  * Il s'appelle comment ?

  * Louis.

  * C'est joli.

  * Ouais, c'est français.

  * Comment tu prononces ? Loueh ?

  * Non, Louis.

  * Lou-eh ?

  * Lou-iiiis.

  * Lou-is.

  * C'est bon.




 

Elle m'a jeté un coup d'oeil et s'est mise à rire. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai fait pareil. Deux minutes plus tard, elle me chatouillait les côtes et j'avais les larmes aux yeux, et des crampes aux joues.

 

  * Gem ! Lai-laisses moi c'est d-de la t-triche !

  * Noooon. D'abord tu me dis si tu l'aimes !

  * Q-qui ?

  * Lou-iiiis.




 

Je me suis tortillé un peu plus sous ses doigts, mais elle me tenait fermement et j'ai fini par balbutié.

 

  * J-je l'aime m-mais lui n-non.




 

Les chatouilles de Gemma ont cessées.

 

Parce que je venais de fondre en larmes.

 

 

*

 

Gemma restait silencieuse, les mains autour de sa tisane brûlante. Je n'osais même pas toucher à la mienne, de peur de m'ébouillanter la langue et d'empirer mon état. Il y avait des mouchoirs partout sur la table basse, et mon t-shirt était trempé. Je crois que je n'avais jamais pleuré autant de ma vie, et Gemma ne paraissait pas vraiment savoir comment me réconforter. Alors elle avait préparé une tisane, et m'avait serré contre elle en embrassant mes cheveux. Puis m'avait enroulé dans le plaid et maintenant, attendait simplement que je parle.

 

Ce que je n'arrivais pas à faire.

 

Elle a fini par prendre ma main et tout en caressant mes doigts, elle a hasardé.

 

  * Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

  * Non... Pas trop... Deux ou trois mois.

  * Tu veux bien me parler de lui ?




 

J'ai froncé légèrement les sourcils, rassemblant mes mots. Mes impressions. Et au fur et à mesure que ma langue se déliait, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment besoin de parler de Louis.

 

  * Il est... Etrange. Et passionnant. Il dessine beaucoup, mais des trucs vraiment... Glauques ? Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, parfois il me fait peur, mais il à l'air si... Fragile. Comme si quelque chose l'avait déjà brisé de l'intérieur. Il habite avec sa mère, Jay, elle fait une dépression mais elle est très gentille et très douce, un peu comme maman, Louis prend tellement soin d'elle si tu les voyais, ils s'adorent. Ils vivent dans les quartiers nord, tout en haut d'un immeuble et la chambre de Louis est toute petite, mais la fenêtre donne sur un parc et c'est joli le soir, quand le soleil se couche. Il est très intelligent aussi, et il ne parle beaucoup, enfin pas pour ne rien dire, il a toujours l'air de vouloir dire des mots avec ses yeux, et il est beau, quand il sourit c'est comme si il était le soleil, il a des yeux bleus comme la mer, il est magnifique je te jure, on dirait un ange, mais il ne vient pas souvent en cours, voir jamais d'ailleurs, il a une cicatrice sur le cou et ça aussi ça me fait peur et il s'est fait insulter parce qu'il est gay alors je crois qu'il a très peur de ça, qu'on nous voit ensemble, et de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime alors...




 

J'ai repris ma respiration.

 

  * Alors je ne lui dirais jamais que je suis amoureux de lui.




 

Gemma m'a fixé quelque secondes sans rien dire avant d'hasarder un petit sourire.

 

  * Wow. Haz, je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler aussi vite ! Il a l'air vraiment...

  * Parfait. Il est parfait.




 

J'ai bu quelques gorgées de ma tisane et Gemma me fixait toujours aussi pensivement.

 

  * Pourquoi... Si il ne veut pas être avec toi en présence des autres, pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'emmènerais pas un week end aux Nuages ?

  * Aux Nuages ?

  * Ba oui... On y va jamais en hiver, mais il y a le chauffage après tout. Et la plage doit être vide comme on est hors saison. Si tu veux... Je ne sais pas, un peu d'intimité avec lui. Pour parler ? Ca me parait le lieu idéal.




 

Les Nuages, c'était le petit cabanon de la famille, juste près de la mer, au Cap. Je n'y avais jamais invité aucun potes, cet endroit appartenait à Gemma moi et maman et nous y passions toujours les plus belles vacances du monde. Un peu hors du temps. La tête dans les nuages, les pieds dans les vagues. Y inviter Louis... Ce serait génial. Vraiment. Et hors saison, il n'y aurait personne, la plage serait vide et froide, juste immense. Je voyais déjà Louis contempler la mer de la même façon qu'il avait regardé le documentaire l'autre jour, sur Arte, avec tant de vie au fond de ses yeux.

 

Peut être que ça changerait tout.

Peut être que dans les Nuages, Louis serait quelqu'un d'autre.


	3. III

 

 

__

 

** I’ve got scars, **

** Even though they can’t always be seen **

** I think it’s hard,  **

** But even though I don’t feel a thing. (If i could fly) **

 

 

On est arrivé à la tombée de la nuit. J'avais conduit toute la journée, j'étais fatigué et j'avais mal aux jambes mais voir le sourire de Louis en sortant de la voiture m'a envoyé une flopée de papillons dans le ventre. C'était la première que je le voyais comme ça, il avait l'air heureux, heureux de voir la mer, d'entendre le bruit des vagues, de marcher dans le sable encore humide de la marée haute.

 

Parce que oui, bien sur, la première chose que j'avais voulu lui montrer avec même d'aller au cabanon, c'était la plage. Choix judicieux apparemment, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de me remercier. On s'est arrêté juste au bord des vagues, et parfois la mousse venait se déposer sur le bord de nos chaussures. Je n'en avais jamais eu autant rien à foutre de me mouiller les pieds, parce que Louis venait de me prendre la main. Comme ça, le plus simplement du monde, ses doigts étaient venus s'emmêler entre les miens et sa paume gelée s'était déposée contre la mienne. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire, j'avais le souffle coupé quelque part dans ma gorge, et les jambes en coton.

 

On a fini par remonter la petite dune et j'ai montré la cabane à Louis. Il avait l'air de trouver ça génial, on a fait le tour et il souriait comme un gamin, je me sentais tellement heureux que ç'aurait du être interdit. On a sorti nos sacs du coffre de la voiture et on est entré.

 

La cabane des Nuages n'est vraiment pas grande. C'est un ancien cabanon de pêcheur qui appartenait à mon grand père, et que mes parents ont modernisés pour venir y passer des week ends entre amoureux, quand ma soeur et moi n'étions pas encore arrivés. Autrement dit, tout y est minuscule, taille lilliputien, deux pièces, le minimum syndicale pour pouvoir se laver. Louis a posé son sac sur la petite table près de la fenêtre et ses yeux ont fait le tour de la pièce. Le petit réchaud pour faire à manger, le canapé récupéré aux puces, la mini bibliothèque ou Gemma et moi entassions nos livres, la déco " marine " de ma mère Il a montré la porte du doigt.

 

  * C'est la chambre ?

  * Oui. Tu peux y mettre tes affaires si tu veux, j'ai répondu en souriant.




 

Il a haussé les épaules, pas pressé visiblement.

 

  * Tu viens avec ta famille ici ?

  * Oui, ma mère et ma soeur. On vient l'été souvent.

  * C'est tout petit pour trois.




 

Je me suis mis à rire. Ca pour être petit, en effet ça l'était. Quand il pleuvait ou qu'il y avait un orage dehors, c'était une horreur de rester entassé tout les trois dans les deux pièces. Heureusement ce week end, le temps paraissait clément.

 

  * Un peu oui, mais on s'habitue...

  * Il y a une salle de bain ?




 

J'ai été ouvrir la porte de la chambre et je lui ai montré, le petit refoncement dans un coin du mur avec le lavabo. Louis a dit que c'était amusant, et ça m'a rassuré un peu. C'est vrai que niveau confort pour l'hygiène, le cabanon n'était pas au top du top... Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en être dérangé.

 

Je l'ai laissé s'installer comme il le voulait, se changer, se laver un peu. En attendant, j'ai cuisiné une omelette. Lorsque Louis est revenu dans la pièce principale, il portait son jogging noir et un sweat vert et ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides. Il avait sûrement essayé de les laver comme il pouvait dans le lavabo. Il m'a demandé où était les assiettes et quelques minutes après, on était tout les deux installés sur le canapé, notre repas posé sur les genoux.

 

  * Merci de m'avoir invité, a murmuré Louis.




 

Depuis tout à l'heure, il jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette, sans paraître vouloir en avaler une bouchée. Et il me regardait par en dessous, en mordillant sa lèvre. J'ai posé mon omelette sur le sol et je me suis assis en tailleur pour être face à lui. J'avais envie de prendre mon visage entre ses mains, je sais pas, de le tenir contre moi, de sentir sa peau, mais j'ai juste plongé mon regard dans le sien.

 

  * Merci d'être venu. Je le voulais vraiment. Et je... J'aime, beaucoup... Passer du temps avec toi.




 

Je me suis senti rougir. C'était niais putain. Tellement affreux. Je n'étais même pas capable de lui adresser les bons mots, de lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi. Nullissime. Louis a eu un petit rictus étrange et il a lâché un rire.

 

  * Moi aussi j'adore passer du temps avec toi Harry.




 

On s'est regardé un long moment, et quand j'ai senti que j'allais ouvrir la bouche et dire les deux mots de trop, ceux qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à entendre, je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassé. C'était maladroit et brouillon. Ma langue a percuté la sienne et il a étouffé un petit rire avant d'attraper mon visage entre ses deux mains. Il ne m'a pas lâché.

 

*

 

  * T'as pas froid ?




 

Je me suis assis près de Louis, une couverture à la main et il a simplement secoué la tête sans me regarder. On avait décidé de regarder un peu la mer, même si il faisait nuit noire et qu'il faisait -30. De vrais gamins. Louis avait simplement enfilé un autre sweat et il n'avait pas l'air d'être plus congelé que d'habitude, alors que moi je frissonnais tellement que allumer ma cigarette avait été un vrai supplice. Les doigts de Louis, eux, ne tremblaient même pas.

 

Je me suis installé un peu plus confortablement, enfouissant mes mains dans les poches de ma veste, et j'ai regardé droit devant moi, vers l'infini horizon, vers les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel d'encre. C'était beau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je contemplais ce spectacle mais là, avec Louis à mes côtés, j'avais l'impression subite que la beauté du monde s'en trouvait décuplé, que tout était mille fois plus important.

 

On est resté un long moment silencieux, bercé par le bruit des vagues qui venaient lécher continuellement le bord de la plage, et Louis a fini par chercher ma main. Je l'ai attrapé et ses doigts étaient comme des glaçons.

 

  * Louis t'es gelé, j'ai chuchoté.




 

C'était un peu angoissant en fait. Sa peau avait cette tendance étrange à être toujours froide mais là... Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir encore du sang dans les veines. Il s'est blotti contre moi et il a murmuré.

 

  * Le rêve de ma vie, c'était de voir au moins une fois la mer.




 

Ca m'a foutu les larmes aux yeux, tellement ses mots avaient l'air douloureux à prononcer. Je le sentais minuscule entre mes bras et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. On y était à la mer, alors pourquoi avait il l'air si mélancolique, pourquoi Louis ne pouvait pas être heureux ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le rendre heureux merde ?

 

 

** **

 

**_" Ca fait mal d'aimer, il paraît_ **

**_Ceux qui disent cela ne savent pas ce que c'est_ **

**_Un coeur vide qui bat dans l'air_ **

**_Ils ne savent pas la douleur de ne pas ressentir. "_ **

**_(I Rest In Sleep)_ **

 

 

 

En rentrant au cabanon, Louis m'a directement collé contre la table de la cuisine et ses lèvres ont commencé à dévorer mon cou. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça, d'habitude il avait toujours cette retenue qui était si frustrante pour moi mais là non, là il me touchait, il me caressait, il m'embrassait vraiment, en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, en passant sa langue sur la peau sensible de mon cou.

 

J'étais en train de fondre entre ses bras quand il a murmuré.

 

  * Je voudrais qu'on fasse l'amour Harry. Maintenant.




 

Je me suis arrêté net. De respirer, de bouger, de penser. Louis a du le sentir parce qu'il a cessé d'embrasser mes lèvres et il s'est reculé. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque noirs, la pupille dilatée par le désir. Mon ventre s'est instantanément réchauffé.

 

Louis voulait qu'on fasse l'amour.

 

On s'est jeté sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Maladroitement, j'ai commencé à lui enlever son sweat, je voulais vraiment sentir sa peau nue. J'ai posé mes paumes contre son ventre et il a gémi un peu, en bougeant le bassin. Je me sentais électrisé. Hors de toutes sensations. Tout était tellement intense, le corps de Louis qui se courbait sous le mien, nos vêtements qui s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure que nos mains parcouraient fièvreusement la peau de l'autre.

 

J'ai fini par me figer alors que les doigts de Louis se glissaient sous mon caleçon. Sûrement la sensation glaçée de sa paume, je ne sais pas, mais soudain mon cerveau s'est rallumé et j'ai attrapé son poignet. Mes lèvres ont quittées son cou et j'ai articulé, légèrement paniqué.

 

  * Louis, arrête.




 

Il a grogné mais quand il a vu que je ne le lâchais pas, il a relevé les yeux vers moi. Ses joues étaient roses, il était beau, iréel, je me suis senti tellement misérable de lui dire ça.

 

  * On ne peut pas le faire Louis... J'ai pas... J'ai pas pris de préservatifs.




 

J'ai lâché son poignet et il a posé sa main sur ma joue, caressant lentement mes lèvres du bout des doigts.

 

  * Je te fais confiance.




 

J'ai secoué la tête.

 

  * On peut pas le faire sans Lou c'est...

  * Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je suis clean.




 

J'ai eu un mouvement de recul. Louis était... Puceau ? Non. Pas possible. J'allais... J'étais son premier ? Passé le moment de surprise, j'ai bégayé.

 

  * Je l'ai jamais fait sans protection et je sais que je suis clean aussi mais...

  * S'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on le fasse.




 

Il a tiré sur ma nuque et ses lèvres ont percutées les miennes. Lentement, il a glissé sa main libre sur ma chute de reins et je me suis senti partir, me fondre contre son corps. Je savais que c'était mal, que je ne devrais pas céder si vite mais en même temps... Je me disais qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Je lui faisais confiance. Je me faisais confiance. Et je savais que de toute façon, après, je n'aurais jamais envie d'un autre garçon que Louis.

 

On s'est embrassés un long moment, le temps que je me retrouve nu contre lui. Ses mains se sont posées sur mes fesses et il a lentement frotté son bassin contre le mien. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne savait pas trop comment faire, peut être qu'il n'osait pas surtout alors j'ai pris les devants. Je l'ai allongé correctement sur le lit, entre les oreillers et je me suis penché entre ses cuisses. La peau de Louis était douce et froide, comme un morceau de satin. J'ai pensé que je ne me lasserais jamais d'y poser mes lèvres, toute ma vie si il le désirait je le serrerais dans mes bras et je l'aimerais plus fort que tout, je ne le laisserais plus jamais partir.

 

J'ai approché ma bouche de son sexe et il ne bougeait plus du tout. Je ne l'entendais même pas respirer. Il restait tendu, la main aggripant mes cheveux et lorsque j'ai posé mes lèvres sur sa peau il n'a pas eu un frisson. J'avais l'impression soudaine d'être au dessus de tout, en dehors du monde. Le sexe de Louis était un peu moite, il avait goût d'eau salée. Il était doux. La même douceur de satin que tout le reste de son corps. Je l'ai sucé, presque tendrement, je ne voulais pas qu'il jouisse dans ma bouche, au fond je me demande si le geste était véritablement sexuel parce que sur le coup, non, la seule chose qui m'aparaissait logique c'était que je voulais passer ma langue sur chaque partie du corps de Louis, je voulais que son odeur moite soit sur moi, qu'elle me renverse.

 

Dans la chambre, je n'entendais que le bruit lointain de la mer et le souffle de Louis, légèrement hératique, qui s'espaçait étrangement, devenait haletant lorsque j'aventurais ma langue trop loin. Il n'a pas fait un geste de recul lorsque j'ai effleuré du bout des doigts la base de son intimité et je me suis penché pour embrasser le dessous de sa cuisse. Je l'ai entendu murmurer quelque chose d'indistinct et il a resséré sa prise sur mes cheveux. Il y avait un filet de sueur qui me coulait entre les omoplates à le sentir comme ça, se contracter autour de mon doigt et quand je me suis dit que dans quelques minutes ce serait moi, en entier, qui serait en lui, ma tête s'est mise à tourner.

 

Je n'ai pas réfléchi un instant. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Je ne me suis pas dit " eh Harry tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'un mec, qui, il y a deux semaines avait peur de t'embrasser, se retrouve à présent nu contre toi et veules que tu lui fasses l'amour ? ". Non je n'y ai pas pensé. Pas une seule seconde.

 

Je me suis retrouvé en Louis, ses jambes pliées contre mes épaules, ses mains contractées autour de mes bras. Il gémissait en se mordillant la lèvre, comme si il avait peur que je l'entende, moi qui était incapable de m'empêcher de bouger. J'avais peur de lui faire mal mais la pression autour de mon sexe était incroyablement excitante. Je me répétais en boucle de ne pas avancer davantage mes hanches, qu'il fallait le laisser s'habituer mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je me suis avancé légèrement, juste pour l'embrasser et l'angle de mon sexe a changé, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Ses yeux se sont rouverts, la pupille était dilatée à l'extrême et je sentais le sang battre contre mes tempes.

 

  * Bouge Harry. 'te plaît.




 

Je ne me suis pas fait prié. Je n'attendais que ça, faire claquer mes hanches contre ses cuisses, le voir se tordre de plaisir sous moi, gémir les cheveux en bordel sur l'oreiller. C'était exactement ça, mais en mille fois mieux je crois. Meilleur que dans tous mes fantasmes. Louis était beau, il avait cette beauté surnaturelle, ce petit bruit au fond de la gorge lorsque je touchais un point sensible, il avait cette façon de coller son sexe contre mon ventre, inconsciemment peut être, en remuant les hanches un peu trop fort, il avait cette manière d'appuyer ses cuisses contre mes hanches et de me faire venir plus fort encore en lui, rien qu'en clignant des paupières.

 

Nos deux corps tremblaient de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça je crois, pas que j'avais couché avec beaucoup de personnes, mais je le savais. Jusque dans le plus profond de mes atomes, je savais que Louis était le seul à pouvoir me faire jouir de cette façon. Le seul avec qui j'aurais un orgasme si dévastateur. Je voulais lui dire, juste au moment où il s'était tendu, serrant mes fesses, m'appuyant davantage contre sa peau. J'ai attrapé son sexe d'une main, et n'importe comment je l'ai caressé, je sentais le sang pulser autour de ma paume, son souffle devenir plus saccadé encore et avec un dernier mouvement de hanche, il s'est laissé aller contre ma main, soufflant mon prénom au creux de mon oreille. Je l'ai laissé retomber contre le matelas, lentement, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il avait l'air d'avoir été draîné de toute son énergie, des larmes aux coins des yeux. J'ai joui à mon tour, le corps secoué de frissons, mon visage enfoui au creux de son cou. Je sentais ses mains caresser mes boucles et je me sentais si bien. Protégé de tout. Du monde.

 

J'ai embrassé sa peau. Juste sur sa cicatrice. Et dans la douceur du moment, j'ai osé. J'ai osé murmurer " je t'aime ". Je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Je les ais senti, ses doigts qui se sont contractés légèrement contre ma nuque.

 

J'ai osé le dire et il a osé me répondre. Il a osé relever mon visage, m'embrasser et me souffler :

 

  * Tu étais tout ce que je voulais.




 

J'ai reposé ma tête sur sa poitrine et j'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme. J'écoutais le bruit des vagues, un sourire d'abruti aux lèvres. J'étais heureux, je flottais encore. L'orgasme sûrement.

 

Je ne sais plus quand je m'en suis rendu compte, quand j'ai fait attention.

 

Mais le coeur de Louis ne battait pas.

 

** **

 

**_" J'aurais aimé t'aimer comme on aime le soleil_ **

**_Te dire que le monde est beau et que c'est beau d'aimer_ **

**_J'aurais aimé t'écrire le plus beau des poèmes_ **

**_Et construire un empire juste pour ton sourire "_ **

**_(Saez)_ **

 

 

Au fond, ça ne m'a pas étonné de me réveiller seul le lendemain matin. Le lit était froid. Je me suis levé, j'ai été me chercher à manger. J'ai regardé la mer par la fenêtre du cabanon, tout était gris et blanc, il y avait comme un voile de brouillard sur les vagues, tout paraissait fantômatique. Je suis retourné dans la chambre. Au milieu des draps, il y avait un morceau de papier. Je l'ai pris. C'était l'écriture de Louis, un peu penchée, vive et pressée, comme ses regards. Il y avait simplement marqué " _**Merci pour tout.**_ "

 

J'ai repris la voiture dans un demi coma. Je ne pensais à rien. Je ne voulais pas surtout, me rendre compte de mon propre aveuglement. Une fois rentré, je suis allé directement chez Jay. J'ai monté les escaliers, ignoré les marches collantes sous mes pieds, le petit crachin qui tombait dehors. J'ai frappé trois fois.

 

Je crois qu'elle a compris à mes yeux. Elle a ouvert la porte, nous nous sommes fixés quelques secondes, en silence, et j'ai lu dans l'expression de son visage qu'elle savait. Qu'elle savait tout, qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide que moi. Elle avait compris ce que j'avais repoussé depuis si longtemps.

 

Nous nous sommes installés dans le salon, et Jay m'a servi une tasse de thé. Elle était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, des cernes violets sous les paupières, et j'ai remarqué pour la première fois que ses veines apparaissaient le long de ses mains. Elle s'est assise face à moi et elle a murmuré :

 

  * Il est parti n'est ce pas ?

 




J'ai hoché la tête. Je me sentais mal. Tellement mal. Jay n'a rien dit pendant de longues secondes, elle avait l'air pensive mais pas triste, c'est ça qui m'a choqué, l'absence de tristesse sur les traits de son visage. Elle devait s'y attendre. Je crois même qu'elle était soulagée, libérée d'un poids. Elle s'est mise à parler sans que je ne lui demande rien, les mots coulaient de ses lèvres, lents et doux, elle m'a tout raconté et je me suis senti sur le point d'exploser, de hurler, je n'y croyais pas et pourtant j'étais incapable de lui dire de s'arrêter, de partir, parce que au fond de moi, bien sur, je le savais déjà tout ça.

 

Louis n'existait pas.

 

Louis n'existait plus. Louis était mort, il était mort un 4 janvier, il y a des mois à présent. Il était mort et c'était Jay qui l'avait retrouvé, au milieu de son lit, de ses dessins, la lame du rasoir encore dans la main. Il était mort, enterré. Il était une image. Un fantôme.

 

Louis était un putain de fantôme.

 

Jay m'a dit comme elle avait été surprise de me voir sonner à leur porte, demandant Louis, semblant si sûr de moi. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ca faisait des mois qu'elle le voyait, le spectre de son fils. Louis ne voulait pas partir, il semblait vivant, il mangeait avec elle, il parlait avec elle, il fumait, il dessinait, il regardait la télévision, il allait même en cours parfois. Jay m'a dit qu'elle avait cru devenir folle au début, qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, qu'elle avait voulu mourir elle aussi, plutôt que de voir cette triste image de Louis chaque jour, qui lui rapellait sans cesse que son fils, celui dont le coeur battait, était parti pour l'éternité. Et puis elle avait fini par s'habituer, elle ne sortait plus beaucoup de chez elle, ne voulait plus voir personne. Louis la protégeait. Il le lui avait dit. Il était là pour qu'elle soit heureuse encore longtemps, c'était ce pourquoi il était revenu. Jay savait qu'elle vieillirait avec le fantôme de son fils à ses côtés. Elle l'avait accepté.

 

Et voilà que j'étais apparu, avec mon sourire et mes grands yeux verts. Jay pensait que je me foutais d'elle au début quand j'avais frappé chez elle, ou que j'ignorais que Louis était mort. Mais avant de me refermer la porte au nez, elle s'était souvenu d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son fils la veille au soir. Louis lui avait parlé d'un fait curieux. Il allait encore de temps en temps à la fac, parce qu'il aimait apprendre et que parfois la solitude lui pesait trop. Il avait choisi ma classe parce qu'elle n'était pas trop remplie, il pouvait s'installer au fond de la salle et écouter les cours qui lui plaisait. Or, voilà que j'étais venu lui parler. Lui adresser vraiment la parole. Il avait dit à Jay qu'il pensait avoir eu une hallucination. Ou que peut être moi aussi j'étais mort. Mais cela lui avait semblé vraiment bizarre. Il avait alors émis l'hypothèse que peut être, il existait des gens qui pouvaient le voir.

 

Alors voilà. Que ça me plaise ou non, j'étais cette personne. Jay avait dit ça avec un petit sourire dans la voix, comme si j'étais un putain d'élu ou je ne sais quoi. J'étais celui qui pouvait voir Louis.

 

Et Louis était parti à présent.

 

Jay avait dit ça le plus calmement du monde.

 

  * Je pense qu'il attendait la réalisation de quelque chose. Qu'il cherchait une sorte de... Paix. Tu lui apportais tout cela, et bien plus encore je pense. C'est grâce à toi si il n'est plus là à présent.




 

Elle avait l'air si heureuse. Je me suis retenu de pleurer. De toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que moi je pensais le contraire, que tout était de ma faute, que Louis n'aurait pas du partir, je ne voulais pas qu'il ne soit plus, qu'il soit un fantôme, un spectre, un vampire, un mort vivant putain je m'en foutais. Je voulais juste que Louis revienne, je ne voulais pas vivre sans lui, c'était pas possible.

 

Jay a été me chercher un carnet elle me l'a donné. Elle a dit " C'est le journal intime de Louis. Il voulait que je te le donne si... Cela arrivait. ". Je l'ai pris et je suis parti. J'ai desccendu les escaliers en courant, je me suis précipité sous le Lavomatic.

 

Et là enfin, j'ai pleuré. Recroquevillé sur moi même, ma capuche sur les yeux. J'ai pleuré parce que j'étais en plein cauchemar, çe ne pouvait pas être vrai, je ne voulais même pas y croire, Louis n'aurait jamais du exister, il n'avait pas le droit de partir, de m'abandonner comme un vieux truc sur le bord de la route, il n'avait juste pas le droit.

 

Pas maintenant que j'étais amoureux de lui.

 

*

 

Je crois que ça c'est fait progressivement. Comme on fait son deuil, mais en plus violent. En plus rapide. Je devais tout encaisser. Louis était mort depuis le début, Louis avait été créé par mon imagination, Louis n'existait pas, les fantômes existaient... Je suis resté chez moi une semaine, terré sous ma couette comme au coeur d'une guerre à laquelle je ne voulais pas prendre part.

 

Je ne me nourissais presque pas, me douchait encore moins, et filtrait tout mes appels. Deux fois Gemma était venu frapper à la porte de ma chambre, deux fois je lui avait demandé de repartir. Elle n'insistait plus. J'avais l'impression d'être malade.

 

Au début je me récitais en boucle dans ma tête des poèmes, pour ne pas y penser. Je crois que je voulais juste nier que toute cette histoire avait existé. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir, de la rue Aragon, du regard bleu de Louis, de l'odeur de leur salon, des heures passées allongés l'un contre l'autre sur son lit, de ses mains froides sur mon ventre. Je voulais tout oublier, arracher les pages de ma mémoire, ouvrir un livre vierge, repartir de zéro. Je ne pleurais même pas, j'étais juste là, recroquevillé au milieu de mes draps, et j'attendais je ne sais quoi. Je devais avoir l'air d'un putain d'abruti.

 

C'est ma mère qui avait fini par me tirer de mon lit, ouvrant tout mes rideaux et me jetant sous la douche. Gemma lui avait raconté que j'avais eu un chagrin d'amour je suppose, peut m'importait au fond, je voulais juste qu'on me laisse oublier en paix.

 

Ca ne sortait pas de mon esprit.

 

Pendant une semaine encore, je suis resté à la maison. Je sortais un peu, acheter le pain, des conserves, des clopes, ce genre de truc. Je faisais le ménage, je regardais des émissions stupides, je triais des papiers dans le bureau. Je m'occupais l'esprit.

 

Et puis un soir, je ne sais pas trop comment, j'ai cessé de me sentir vide. J'étais dans mon lit à fixer le plafond, et soudain partout il y avait le souvenir de Louis, il y avait ses sourires ses regards son rire bref son odeur la douceur de sa peau le goût de ses lèvres et je me suis levé en courant pour aller vomir. Je suis resté un temps indéfini appuyé contre le mur des toilettes, sanglotant comme un gamin. Je voulais Louis. Je le voulais tellement. Il me manquait. Il était inscrit partout sur ma peau, à l'encre indélébile, il avait raturé mon coeur et je voulais encore. Je voulais qu'il revienne. Je me foutais qu'il soit un putain de fantôme ou je ne sais quoi, il devait revenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

 

Je suis devenu hystérique. Pendant des jours j'ai remué toute ma maison. Je hurlais sur tout le monde, sur Gemma qui essayait de me consoler (je savais qu'elle s'en voulait car elle était persuadé que c'était à cause de son idée d'aller aux Nuages que Louis m'avait largué), sur ma mère qui était paniquée de me voir comme ça, même sur notre chat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, pourquoi c'était aussi fort. Il y avait comme une tempête en moi qui s'agitait et qui devait sortir ou j'allais devenir fou. Alors je pétais tout, j'explosais, je criais, je pleurais, je me déshabillais et dans la douche je me griffais les cuisses les bras, je voulais que le souvenir des baisers de Louis sur ma peau s'efface mais j'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait, et plus il s'infiltrait partout.

 

Louis prenait toute la place.

 

Un jeudi matin je suis allé voir Jay. Dans son salon minuscule, elle avait l'air plus vieille qu'avant, elle ne m'a pas proposé de tisane, on s'est juste assis l'un en face de l'autre comme avant. J'ai pleuré un peu. Elle me disait c'est rien ça va passer tu verras, il faut que tu comprennes toi aussi que c'est mieux comme ça.

 

Je ne voulais toujours pas.

 

Pourtant je suis revenu. Tout les jours je remontais la rue Aragon, j'avais besoin de ça je suppose. Jay était la seule à pouvoir comprendre, elle était la seule à avoir vécu la même chose. Nous parlions peu. Je la serrais rapidement dans mes bras en entrant dans l'appartement et je filais dans la chambre de Louis. Rien n'avait bougé. Je m'installais sur le lit et je fermais les yeux, j'imaginais ses doigts serpentant le long de mon ventre. J'imaginais sa bouche qui s'avançait vers la mienne.

 

Peu à peu je me suis calmé. La colère a fait place à autre chose. Un mélange de tristesse, de manque et d'incompréhension. Je voulais comprendre. Je m'étais fait une raison et maintenant il me fallait une explication. Un truc logique. Le problème c'est que rien ne l'était dans cette histoire, je devais bien l'admettre.

 

Je repensais à tout. Je revoyais Louis au tout début. Au fond de la classe, si seul, qui ne parlait à personne. Et que personne ne regardait non plus. Louis qui n'était pas inscrit sur la liste d'élèves du prof. Louis que personne ne semblait connaître, ou que tout le monde avait oublié. Louis qui avait peur que je le touche, qui ne voulait pas rencontrer mes amis. Louis qui baissait sa capuche pour fumer, Louis qui n'avalait presque rien. Louis dont la peau était froide. Louis qui dessinait des scènes macabres, Louis qui avait une cicatrice le long du cou. Louis qu'on avait détruit, piétiné. Louis qui disait qu'il n'y avait plus d'avenir, plus de lumière, plus de rêve. Louis que je n'avais jamais réussi à sauver. Louis dont le coeur ne battait pas.

 

J'ai fini par aller sur sa tombe. Une stupide fleur à la main, je suis avancé entre les rangées du cimetière et je l'ai directement trouvé, sa pierre noire. Son nom y était inscrit en belles lettres dorées. J'ai posé ma fleur et je suis resté comme un con, sans savoir trop quoi faire, quoi dire. Je me disais, le corps de Louis est juste en dessous, il te suffirait de creuser un peu pour le serrer dans tes bras. Ca me faisait peur. Je suis reparti.

 

Le lendemain j'y étais à nouveau. Je me suis agenouillé, j'ai posé mes mains sur la pierre froide et je suis resté longtemps comme ça, à observer son prénom gravé dans le marbre. Je me sentais mieux. Rassuré. Louis était en dessous. Tout près de moi. J'allais bien. Je pouvais le faire, survivre à tout ça. Tant qu'il était là.

 

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis mis à le chercher un peu partout. Je me disais, Louis est un fantôme alors il est forcément là, à flotter quelque part. Il me regarde c'est sur. Il va revenir. Parfois je marchais dans la rue et d'un seul coup je me retournais, j'avais le vague espoir de le prendre sur le fait, je me disais qu'il devait me suivre partout et que j'allais réussir à l'apercevoir si j'étais assez rapide. Chez moi je lui parlais. Je l'appellais. Je tendais les mains vers le ciel et je me disais que peut être, je le touchais. Ca me faisait du bien de penser ça, j'y croyais vraiment je suppose. Le brouillard devenait Louis, les nuages devenaient Louis, un coup de vent devenait Louis. Louis était partout autour de moi.

 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela a duré. Mes allers et retours chez Jay, les soirées entière passée sur la tombe de Louis, à lui murmurer des choses idiotes, à lui faire des déclarations d'amour, ces heures où je le cherchais, ces nuits les yeux grand ouverts où je cherchais à l'apercevoir dans les recoins de mon plafond, tout mes rêves où il était là, près de moi.

 

Je devenais fou.

 

*

 

C'était dimanche lorsque je l'ai retrouvé. Je rangeais mon bureau avant de sortir, j'avais prévu de m'acheter un sandwich sur le chemin avant de passer par dessus le mur du cimetière. Je le faisais souvent alors, ramener ma couverture et m'allonger sur la tombe de Louis.

 

Et puis il était là, entre deux bouquins, un petit carnet à la reliure marron. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je ne me souvenais pas que j'avais ça... Je l'ai ouvert et immédiatement refermé. Merde. C'était l'écriture de Louis. C'était... C'était le journal que Jay m'avait donné.

 

Je me suis assis sur mon lit, le coeur battant la chamade. Pourquoi ne m'en étais je pas souvenu avant ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? J'ai à nouveau décroché le fermoir. La première date était ancienne, il devait être au lycée. J'ai survolé les pages, mal à l'aise. Je me souvenais de ce qu'il m'avait raconté dans les escaliers. C'était là maintenant. Les mots étaient inscrits à l'encre noire sur les pages blanches, ils ne s'étaient pas effacés eux, ils me narguaient. Louis allait mal. J'ai passé une dizaine de pages, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

 

Il y avait une coupure au milieu du journal. Plusieurs pages blanches. Les dates concordaient avec celle de sa mort et celle... Où nous devions faire notre exposé. C'était exactement ça. Des pages blanches et d'un seul coup, un nouveau coup de crayon. Des mots qui revenaient. Et des photos. Une par jour. Des photos de moi.

 

Je me voyais, souriant avec Niall, avec Gemma, je me voyais à la fac, je me voyais marchant dans la rue, je me voyais achetant mes clopes, sourire, faire le con, grimacer, j'étais flou et très net, Louis m'avait photographié partout et il m'avait collé entre les pages de son journal. Et sous chaque photo il y avait une citation, un titre de bouquin.

 

C'était réel. Sous mes doigts.

 

Louis était un fantôme. Il m'avait pris en photo. Il avait continué d'écrire un journal. Et tout avait subsisté.

 

J'existais.

 

J'existais et Louis devait exister aussi.

 

Quelque part forcément, son coeur battait encore.

 

Au même rythme que le mien.

 

 

 

 

_ _

 

**_La tête dans les Nuages._ **

 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Si vous avez bien lu, vous avez sans doute compris que les photos et citations sont issues du journal de Louis... Et si vous n'aviez pas compris et bien maintenant vous savez. xD)

Aux Nuages, rien n'avait changé. Le ciel était un peu plus pâle que la dernière fois, très clair. C'était le printemps et il flottait dans l'air cette odeur de fleur que j'aimais tant. J'ai fermé la voiture et j'ai remonté la fermeture éclair de ma veste. Il caillait vraiment. Dans ma poche, je tenais fermement le carnet de Louis, comme une relique.

 

J'ai descendu les petites marches jusqu'à la plage et j'ai marché un peu. Le sable était froid et ferme, la mer douce comme une peinture à l'huile. A l'horizon je pouvais apercevoir de petits voiliers blancs. Tout semblait si reposant, hors du temps.

 

Il y avait une silhouette debout près de l'eau. Pas tès grande. Un pull beige trop lâche sur les épaules, un jean noir. Je reconnaissais déjà ses courbes. Ses cheveux qui voletaient au grès du vent.

 

Je me suis approché et Louis a tourné la tête. Il souriait. Ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais, ils avaient pris la teinte du soleil et de la mer. Il était beau. Je me suis dit que peu importait le temps qui passait, peu importait les blessures et la violence, moi je serais toujours amoureux.

 

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, doucement, comme pour ne pas le briser. Il avait un peu maigri, mais sa peau était tiède. Je le sentais sous son pull. J'ai embrassé son cou, juste sous sa cicatrice. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit là. Qu'elle n'ait pas disparu. Et puis j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, très tendrement. Dans le creux de sa poitrine, son coeur battait à nouveau.

 

Je ne lui ai jamais posé de questions. On en a pas reparlé.

Il n'y avait rien à dire je suppose, c'était comme ça, je l'acceptais.

 

Je me suis toujours dit que de toute façon, le monde était illogique et que contrairement à tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, non, il ne tournait pas rond. Qu'il y avait des choses totalement indicibles qui s'y déroulaient. Qu'on ne pouvait rien prévoir, rien deviner.

 

 

Au fond, une chose seulement est sûre,

c'est que les anges ne sont pas faits pour mourir.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu Hey Angel. 
> 
> Cette histoire est un peu... Bizarre ? Je ne sais pas. Je l'avais imaginé après avoir lu La femme du Vème de Douglas Kennedy pendant les vacances cet été (oui ce projet dort dans mon ordi depuis quatre mois aha). La fin n'était pas du tout censée être comme ça à la base, je l'ai changé après les attentats de Paris... Et donc, c'est une métaphore. 
> 
> Je crois que malgré tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde, malgré toutes les violences, les horreurs, malgré tout les mots qui vous blessent et vous rabaissent, il ne faut jamais oublier qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Toujours de l'amour. Toujours un ange quelque part, qui vous protège. 
> 
> Louis ne peut pas mourir sans Harry et Harry ne peut pas vivre sans Louis. 
> 
> All the love. xx


End file.
